


Don't make the Queen cry

by godlessAdversary



Series: The Akechi and All For One Saga [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Bullying, F/M, Fanfiction, Fans, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Parody, Satire, Stalking, Trauma, best girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlessAdversary/pseuds/godlessAdversary
Summary: Akechi has decided to cause some grief to Joker’s girlfriend, and by following the teachings of his previous partner in crime, he is going to be a real asshole.Makoto can’t believe what she is seeing.This story can be read independently of the previous two stories of the Akechi and All For One Saga.EDIT: This story is about mocking some of the darkest elements of the story of Persona 5 and the fandom.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto
Series: The Akechi and All For One Saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497008
Kudos: 6





	Don't make the Queen cry

It’s Saturday’s night, and Joker and Makoto are enjoying some quality time at a local matsuri. However, they didn’t notice how an edgy Goro Akechi was spying on them with binoculars and from an ice cream stand. He was wearing a sailor outfit and a fake mustache.

“Why is she so perfect? Why is she the ‘canon waifu’? Even Sae got her chance in an OVA!”

“Sir.” Said Ms. Kawakami. “I want a chocolate ice cream, please.”

“Oh right. Here you go.”

“Aren’t you the missing detective Ake-”

“No, my name is T-Tohru Adachi, and I sell ice creams.”

“Okaaaaay…”

Akechi saw how Makoto was winning a plushie for Joker at a shooting range game. He was now getting seriously jealous.

“Of course she has perfect accuracy! She is too perfect! That is why the fans love her… Ooooooooh!!!!!!!!!”

Akechi realized that something dreadful and that he could use to cause some pain.

“It’s as my previous partner said: it’s about causing grief through small things.”

“Can I get a vanilla ice cream?” asked Mishima.

“We are closing!”

Akechi threw off his sailor hat and ran back home. He needed to get some stuff from Tumblr, 4Chan, Reddit and AO3.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh no!” Screamed Makoto while watching at her computer screen. “Glimmer, trust Adora! She is your friend!”

Makoto had been watching an American series on Netflix, and she became addicted after the first season. She somehow persuaded most of her friends and her boyfriend to watch it, but Futaba didn’t want to join because of controversial opinions of her.

“Sweet Satanael! Not aga- Huh?”

Makoto paused the episode once she saw a message icon from someone that has been absent from her contact list in a long time. It was Akechi.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Conversation AKIRA FAN CLUB

Makoto: What is it with that name? And why are you contacting me? Didn’t you went silent after the giant frog incident?

Akechi: You guys left me alone without even fighting me, after months of pretending to be death. Now I should stop being silent and the world will hear me.

Makoto: Is this about your shitty fanfictions?

Akechi: What?! How do you know about my fanfictions?!

Makoto: You are easy to fluster, Mr. Goro. Maybe you do have homoerotic feelings for Joker.

Akechi: You aren’t getting the response you want, Niijima. You think you are so great with your formal behavior and your rebellious side, but you will lose your façade when you learn the truth.

Makoto: What truth? That Akira has been raising the “arcana” of every girl he meets? I already punished him for that. We are an honest couple.

Akechi: I wasn’t talking about him. I was talking about your story, and what your “fans” think about you.

Akechi has uploaded QUEENBITCH.DOC

Makoto: This is just a word document with random links. I thought you were going to send a virus or something.

Akechi: Do you think I am Futaba? I am a griefer, not a hacker. Now, if you will excuse me I will troll some people.

Akechi has left the conversation

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makoto was worried about what these links could mean. She needed to be sure Akechi wasn’t doing something harmful beyond his recent harmless trollish behavior.

She needed Futaba’s help.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Conversation FLIGHTY BROADS AND THEIR SNARKY HOT SHITTOMETER

Makoto: We seriously need a better conversation name.

Futaba: I will only watch She-Ra when you read Homestuck, so until then this title stays!

Makoto: That’s fair. Futaba, I need your help checking this file I received from Akechi.

Makoto has uploaded QUEENBITCH.DOC

Futaba: That guy contacted you? I thought he was disconnected from the world besides his shitty fanfictions.

Makoto: Can you check if it isn’t something like a malware?

Futaba: “Makoto, we are talking about Akechi, but fine, I will see what this is about.

Makoto: Thank you.

Makoto: Futaba, you have been absent for half an hour. What’s wrong?”

Futaba: …

Makoto: Futaba?

Futaba: Please, don’t read this.

Makoto: Is it dangerous?

Futaba: DESTROY THIS DOCUMENT AND BLOCK ALL THE LINKS!

Futaba has left the conversation

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“That was odd.”

Makoto saw the first link, and it was a wiki site with her name on it.

“I have a wiki?”

Makoto began reading the wiki file about her, and it surprisingly summarized many events in her life, like the death of her dad, Sae investigating the Phantom Thieves and…

“Wait, Joker was aware I was spying him all this time?!”

Makoto reached the part where she gets her powers.

“This brings back good memories. We had a month to complete that mission and we did it on ti-What? What?!”

Makoto stood up and looked the words on the wiki with fear.

“I-I… raped?!”

Makoto saw a link for a YouTube video and saw a scene where Joker is arrested and accused of the horrible things done to her.

“This can’t be happening! If Akira hadn’t helped me I-I… Oh god!”

Makoto then looked at the comments and to her surprise many people commented stuff like “it is good that this isn’t canon”, “Joker was drugged, so this is a fake ending in his mind”, “whoever allows this to happen is an asshole”. Makoto sighed with relief after confirming this information, but she was still afraid of that grim possibility that didn’t happen.

“Thank goodness the true ending is a happy ending.”

She was thankful that in this reality she is living things turned all right and that she isn’t… let’s not think about that.

However, Makoto’s curiosity saw the other links in the word document and felt scared that this wasn’t the only bad thing out there about her. She nervously clicked a link and it opened a site with a poll that has many names she recognized.

“Ann Takamaki, Ichiko Ohya… Wait, this all are friends and allies… best romance option?”

At the top of the poll was Makoto’s name, and the percentage of votes surprised her.

“Best waifu? Canon waifu? Best Girl Makoto? What is all this?”

Makoto opened another link and saw illustrations of her and Joker in romantic situations.

“Do people really care that much about my relationship with Akira? Am I really that popular wherever Akechi got these links? Huh, in this one I am kissing Ryuji, and in this other one I am pretty close to Haru. And in this one I have abs. Who is ScruffyDeer and why does he draws Haru in… Oh Jesus!”

Makoto began seeing many erotic fanarts about her with Joker, and some with other members of the Phantom Thieves. This was worse than when she saw the search history of Joker’s computer, which included searches for cat girls hentai, and it’s difficult to know if those results where searched by Joker, or Morgana.

“Why am I putting my fingers in Ann’s… Oh god, what’s wrong with so many people?!”

Makoto continued seeing the different links, and they took her to fanarts, fanfictions, forums and wikis. Some of the information was interesting.

“So either Joker or Ryuji can seduce me in that dancing game.”

Other was strange.

“Joker and my sister?! Oh, it is an OVA… This feels weird… she is older than him by a lot.”

And then there’s the worst of all.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Makoto wanted to smash her computer on the floor and break the pieces with a hammer.

“WHY?! WHY?!!! WHY SOMEONE WOULD DRAW THAT????!!!!”

“Makoto, is everything okay?” asked Sae from downstairs.

Makoto tried not to cry, but she was already crying.

“I-I am okay.”

“You don’t sound okay. I am going upstairs.”

“N-no! I-I… I just read something sad. I am going to bed now.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“If you are having problems with your boyfriend you can talk to me about-”

“We are okay! He is a good person.”

“Okay. Just go to sleep now. You have been sleeping too late with your Netflix series.”

“O-okay, sister.”

Makoto went to sleep, but had problems sleeping because of the fear of possible nightmares.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“AKECHI!”

Joker banged on Akechi’s apartment’s door, and then tried to kick down the door.

“Allow me.” Said Ryuji, who kicked the door down. “This is why they call me Ryuji the Kicker.”

Joker didn’t have time for jokes. He wanted to kick Akechi’s ass.

“WHERE ARE YOU, MOTHERFUCKER?!”

“Hi.”

Akechi was in a sofa and playing Fortnite. The ex detective wore a stained shirt, and he was growing a beard.

“Give me five minutes. I am killing some noobs.”

“Dude, you look like shit.” Said Ryuji.

“HE IS SHIT!” Said Joker furiously.

“If this is about sending your girlfriend internet links from another universe, I just need to release some steam.”

“Akechi, you can’t just grief people to make yourself happy! You are like-like Catra!”

“Makoto really convinced you to watch that show?” asked Ryuji.

“I know I am shit.” Akechi saw his own character get killed. “I guess I can’t get over how the original story screwed me over.”

“Question: do I get a girlfriend?” asked Ryuji.

“That isn’t important, Ryuji.” Joker wanted to punch Akechi so badly. “I know you are no longer killing people and we decided to sort of forgive you… except Haru… but you are actions show redemption isn’t something you are capable of at the moment.”

“What are you going to do? Send me to prison? Banish me to another world? Beat me down like some white knight? Do whatever you want. Nothing matters to me.”

“You are going to prison for stalking us, but before that.”

Haru walked in, and she was wearing a gym leotard.

“ScruffyDear gave me an idea.” Said Joker.

“I will make you beg for mercy!” Shouted Haru.

That day Akechi knew what true horror was about, and it’s name was Haru Okumura.


End file.
